The Last Rain Fall
by Maesa Riverwood
Summary: A tale of friendship and faith, an elf, a human and a being of great loneliness struggle to find what may bring destruction to Middle Earth. This is my first Fanfic so please review!!


Disclaimer- All works and Characters belong the beloved JRR Tolkien the creator the world we love. However original characters soon to be portrayed and named are the works of MY brain-do not take them.

This is my first fanfic so have mercy on this poor lonely writer. This will not be a romance or a Mary-Sue. Just a tale of friendship and faith. That life is road that has many paths not all of them easy or hard. 

This is mainly involving Aragorn and Legolas with appearances by various characters of Rivendale, Lothlorian and Mirkwood. My geography maybe a bit off and Though I have read the trilogy I do not always remember my fact. Please tell me if I get something wrong.!!

Note to Finnov: thank you for correcting spelling!!! Also just to let you all know I am not the best speller and I am commit many typos-And though proof read mistakes always escape me, so if you catch any please tell me!!! 
    
    NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Perhaps it is the fate of my people. To be solitary, to face a destiny by themselves. To see what others cannot, to understand what many refuse to fathom, and to believe in what cannot be done. 

It is a cruel world I live in, scarred by the evil that once scoured the land and its people. It was such a long war. So long in the end I wondered if mankind even remembered what they fought-if they even accepted and grasped what they battled for on those lonely plains sentencing many to an unknown death away from their loved ones and people. 

Oh to belong to a peoples once more, to have someone speak my own tongue know our history and folklore…I would vanquish all those who stood in my way to attain such gift. Not one day goes by where I don't feel emptiness in my heart, a deep abyss where only my own kinsmen lived. 

Some times I fear I will forget them in this strange land. I fear will lose my thoughts and succumb to this new culture. The elves are puzzled by my behavior. I see them speaking among themselves trying to find out where I'm from, and whom I belong too. They think I cannot understand their musical language. Long ago I began to comprehend what they said. 

It frightens me. I fear my loneliness will cause me to lose my identity, my very being to this place. I still have hope that I might find another like me and a way home. Oh just the thought of home brings such grief to my soul. I pray one day I will be released from this anguish…even if it were by death.

Lord Elrond spends as much time as he can with me along with his sons Elladen and Elohir, seeking my secret origins and a way to ease the sadness he sees in my eyes. I have come to the conclusion that he is the leader of this place called Rivendell. And it brings a calm to my spirit that I might have friends in this New World.

"Honestly Aragorn, you behave like a child now sit still and let me bind your wound before your father hunts me down for not watching you as carefully as I should have." Legolas Greenleaf stared at the man who was scrambling to his feet, brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on his already filthy garments.

"Its fine, Legolas, a scratch, I'll be alright." Aragorn said smiling. Legolas would have rolled his eyes if he didn't consider it undignified of an elf. 

"Yes that is what you said last time and do you remember what happened or is your human brain withering?" Legolas asked smartly striding towards the man who tripped over an over large tree root and fell not so gracefully.

Aragorn smiled weakly at his elvish friend. He was fighting a losing battle. 

"Don't move a muscle Estel or I may be forced to hang you upside down by your toenails." The man dejectedly sighed and sat up on to the tree root that had felled him. Legolas kneeled in front of him.

Across Aragorn's collarbone and chest traveled an ugly gash, not very deep but one can never be sure with _Yrch_ blades. That was Legolas's philosophy. He sighed and searched through one of the packs on his belt, finally locating a small jar of pale yellow cream.

The elf gazed up at his friend who was staring crossly at him. And then he laughed.

"Do not stare at me so, this needs to be tended. Next time we will take the high ridge instead of the valley path. Perhaps we will be not so lucky in finding a troop of orcs in our way."

"Can this wait until be reach Rivendell? It's not that far only another league or too till reach Elrond's territory." Aragorn hated how his voice came out as a whine, but he was anxious to get home. It had been more than a year since he last saw his family and though a year is not much in elvish eyes, it was a long time to Aragorns' human mind.

Legolas looked into his dear friend's eyes and saw the longing in them. "Do not worry, we will get there soon enough. However I would rather Lord Elrond not give me displeased looks when I arrive with his son wounded." The elf opened the jar, rubbed two fingers in the sweet smelling cream and the lathered it on to the cut.

Aragorn tensed a little and then relaxed as the throbbing in his chest eased. He saw the hidden smile on his friend's face.

"You are enjoying this aren't you elf?" He said sourly pushing Legolas's hands away and rubbing it in to his own skin. He stared at his friend seeing merriment in his blue eyes and laughter shaking in his shoulders. Legolas stood up and brushed some stray blonde strands back behind his pointed ears.

"Of course now come on. We will have to walk the rest of the way until our horses can be found." With that the blonde sighed once more. "Never again am I going to ride a horse unless is comes from an elvish tradesman or Rohan. Those steeds were hardly broken in, much less capable of bearing riders."

The man stood up and seized his cloak, which he had thrown beside a tree.

"Well without them we would still be in that little village…"

"And perhaps we would be with our most of our belongings as well." Legolas' retorted.

"Its not their fault we somehow manage to find the only group of Orcs strolling the borders of Imlardis."

Legolas gave Aragorn a dirty look and started walking through the forest.

"No it's only that whenever we happen to be together, either close to aid or in the middle nowhere Orcs seem to find us."

"Well no one can say we aren't busy at least." Aragorn said reasonably. Legolas gave him another gaze and the human burst forth laughing followed quickly by the elf.

"What will your father say when his patrols find a pile of dead orcs on his southeastern border?"

Aragorn chuckled again. "Shake his head and wonder what he is going to do with us like he always does."

The pair of friends walked towards Rivendell glad to safe, near loved ones, and in one piece.

**More Coming Soon Please Review-I love CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. However anything rude and hurtful will cause a mountain of chaos to fall upon the writer of such words.**


End file.
